


Fog

by introverted_kitten



Series: Kitt’s Ectober 2020 One-Shots [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Fog, Identity Reveal, Valerie is suspicious, ectober 2020, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_kitten/pseuds/introverted_kitten
Summary: It’s sometimes so obvious that it hurts. How no one else notices it, she doesn't know.The fog of ice blue that wisps out his mouth, the way that his eyes dilate in unspoken horror and panic, his whole body frozen for barely a few seconds.
Series: Kitt’s Ectober 2020 One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986751
Kudos: 107





	Fog

It’s sometimes so obvious that it hurts. How no one else notices it, she doesn't know.

The fog of ice blue that wisps out his mouth, the way that his eyes dilate in unspoken horror and panic, his whole body frozen for barely a few seconds.

Alright, maybe it is difficult to spot something so minuscule amongst the stress that school brings. No one ever notices Fenton anyway, at the bottom of the social chain, invisible. It’s not like anyone wants to go near him. The kid of the two ghost hunters.

She doesn’t think he’s that bad, really. Maybe a little flustered and awkward, but he has a genuine heart underneath it, something that’s rare to find in Caspar High. She knows this especially after her own friends ditched her after she didn’t have any money.

It’s like a routine Fenton follows. Freeze, pause, look around hesitantly, then run out the classroom.

He disappears right off the radar, then appears back, exhausted and battle stricken, not as if he’d just taken a leisurely stroll down the corridors to ditch the lesson. Which a majority of the school thought Fenton did. That, or either he was in a gang. No one believed that.

She didn’t know what he got up to when he left the lesson, or more so, where he went to. There was something bad, she knew. And it was her duty to help and look out for him.

The least she could do, really. Her job was too dangerous to delve into a relationship with Fenton. It wouldn’t be fair to him, ghosts already targeting him because of his parents, then her appearing in the picture would make things worse. Those spectral being that ruined her life, especially Phantom. They ruined her life.

And she won’t let them ruin another.

But it was her duty to look out for him. Goddang, she owed him that.

Which happens sooner than she thinks, barely two days after her promised duty. It’s in Mr Lancer’s classroom, Fenton is sat in the seat opposite her, head bowed, clearly bored out of his mind.

When all of a sudden, he gasps sharply, coughing as a blue fog smears around his face. 

_ What even is that?  _ She thinks, eyes diverted from her schoolwork to stare at the back of Fenton’s scruffy haired head. A few students out their head up in annoyance to the light coughs Fenton is making, but return to their work soon enough.

That fog was the key to all this. It certainly wasn’t his normal breath, not in the middle of summer in baking heat. It was weird. Only Fenton seemed to have it. The Fenton’s were always.. odd about their obsession with ghosts.

Wait. Ghost.

She almost facepalmed in her stupidity, glancing as Fenton shivered lightly, wrapping his arms around himself and gazing around frantically. This had something to do with ghosts, how, she wasn’t sure specifically. They wouldn’t get their scummy mitts on him. Not on her watch.

But it was clear that Fenton didn’t want anyone to know, by the way his head nestled into his neck, hiding another stream of blue fog.

His hand snuck it’s way up, and the teen looked sheepishly at the front of the classroom, where Mr Lancer was already looking unimpressed, open book splayed out in his hands.

Oh dear. She almost felt pity for the teacher — no matter what he did, Fenton would always leave, despite the amounts of detentions and punishment. And all the unexplained absences were beginning to pile on Fenton, too. The bags under his eyes didn’t go unpronounced. 

His words were quick and timid, almost as if he were panicking, but no discernable words left his mouth, only a muffle of squeaks and stumbles. Lancer sighed, letting him go with a swift wave of a hand.

The teen waits until Fenton is far out the door, and lifts her hand, met by Lancer’s tired eyes. The teacher nods, looking regretful as she sweeps herself out the classroom.

Just where could he be? Out here, lurking in the corridors, vulnerable to ghost attacks, unarmed and untrained. The thought or ghosts almost made her retch in disgust. She hated them. Hated every single one of their existence.

The worst was the lies. Conviction trying to tell her that they were good. How could they say such things- or more specifically Phantom- when her father's job had been torn away from him, and they’d been kicked out, forced to live in a squalor apartment that wasn’t even in Amity?

Ghosts were evil. There was no other conclusion.

She was pacing down the corridors, eyes alert, when a faint yell caught her ear; Fenton. Her gentle walk became more of a run, and she dreaded the sight.

There, in the middle of the corridor, was Fenton, stood, looking up at that robot ghost with the suit, who held a sharp machete just beside Danny.

About to intervene, she was about to rush in- because how dare this ghost even think of attacking Fenton, how dare it inhabit this school, how dare it even  _ exist _ .

Ghosts shouldn’t exist.

Why did they? All they did was spread terror!

Until a band of light spread at Fenton’s waist.

She paused.

It split, rising and falling each way.

Baggy clothes became dark and slim.

Pale became tanned.

Blue turned green.

Black turned white.

_ Phantom. _

The fog had been around her. It had blinded her.

But now the fog was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I might as well have a go at Ectober 2020 to keep my motivation going, even if I am a little behind, it’s fun just to write a short one shot now and again.


End file.
